To Late
by Lady Whisper
Summary: Draco is to late to claim Harry


_A/N: All I will say is poor Draco. End of 7th year_

_Dis: Don't own Harry Potter_

_Sum: Draco is to late to claim Harry_

_Genres: Sadness _

**Too Late**

Draco has come to a conclusion he has to tell Potter no matter what. He just got to tell him, this secret has been eating Dray up inside for years. Draco is sitting in the library he is supose to be doing his homework. But he's not for his mind is else where and also he is hiding from Pansy (she has been bugging him for a date, but she'll never get one from him, she may as well look else where).

He is so stupid, he should of approached Harry when he had the chance instead he continued to make Harry hate him. He hits the table with the hand that is holding his wand sparks fly out of the end. _'Why did I treat Harry so terribly? Why?'_ he thought as he dropped his head onto the table.

***Thunk***

"Ow, Merlins balls," he said angrily as he rubbed his forehead. While he sat there rubbing his head, he ran through his mind all the possiblities to get Harry to listen to him. Every one as unlikly as the last, this is soooo frustrating he balled his hand (the one that doesn't have the wand in) into a fist.

Well sitting here brooding is not helping things shoving his stuff into his bag, he bolted out of the chair (knocking it over) and ran out of the library. With a very angry Madam Pince glaring at him as he went.

He ran all the way to the Slytherin dorms, tossed his bag in there (not really caring where it landed) and ran back out (knocking over Pansy). Who called to him, but he just kept on going and ignored her.

_'Now where could Potter be?'_ Draco thought as he started his search, he searched the whole castle and notta. He went outside to see if Harry was out there and again notta. The whole time that he was looking for Potter, Draco was grumbling "when you want Potter he is never around, but when you don't want him BAM there he is." Mutter, Mutter.

(~**~)

Draco didn't find Potter today or the next, or the next day. It wasn't until three days later that Dray found him. Up in the Astronomy tower of all places. Throwning up his hands in asperation he pointed accusingly at Harry.

"Your a hard person to find Potter," he said.

"Oh and why would you be looking for me Malfoy?" Harry asked obviously not in the mood for anything, his arms crossed his chest.

Draco opened his mouth to say 'Touchy,' but he thought better of it and snapped his mouth shut a little to hard. Grunting in pain, Draco rubbed his jaw. Harry looked at him with those bright green eyes still waiting for an answer. When none came, his arms dropped to his side.

Sighing Ry said "well?"

Blinking Dray stared blankly at Harry (he had been drowning in those eyes and forgot why he was here).

"Huh," escapes Draco's mouth, (eloquent).

Rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples Harry said "look Malfoy I'm not in the mood for you, so just say what you have say and go or better yet how about you just go, I want to be left alone," Ry then turn his back on Draco (which he has never done before) and leaned against the wall. Looking out at the lake Harry fiddle with something on his ring finger on his left hand and sighed. A small smile appeared on his face as he thinks of his Fiance.

Stunned all Draco could do was stand there with his mouth half opened staring at Harry's back. He then shook himself and walked over to Harry and palced his hand onto Potter's shoulder. Intending to turn him around, but Harry shook it off and glared at him.

"What?" Ry said angrily, _'Why is he still here?'_ he thought. He was going to tell Malfoy to get lost again when lips covered his. _'What?'_ Harry's eyes widen and his hands went to Malfoy's shoulders to push him away. He gave a big shove and Draco stumbled backwards "What the hell Malfoy?" Harry shouted at him.

Well here goes nothing Draco looked into those angry green eyes and said what he has been holding in all these years. "I love you."

"I...What?" Harry looked at him in confusion, what he was expecting Malfoy to say that was not it.

"I love you, I have always loved you," Dray said as he slowly inched his way closer. Oh he wanted to kiss Harry again and he hoped Harry wouldn't push him away again. Soon he was in front of Harry again and went to kiss him, but stopped when a hand landed on his lips.

Harry looked up into those blue-grey eyes and sighed, this was not how it was to supose to be. "Dray,"

"Hmm?" Draco hummed.

Blinking at the soft spoken nickname Dray moved closer, Harry's small hand still covering his mouth. Resiting the urge to poke his tongue out and run it along the palm, Draco looked inquiring at Harry. He watched the emotions as they flickered in Ry's expressive eyes. Dray waited for Harry to continue. _'Those eyes sure can tell you alot about him'_ Draco thought.

Harry stepped back taking his hand away and bit his bottom lip as he thought of what he had to say. Taking a deep breath he plunged on and said "Why now Dray? Why not before? It's to late, I'm already with Blaise." Here he paused to gather his thoughts.

Draco's head hung in shame as he stood there in front of the one he loves, _'he does have a good point why did I wait? And wait Blaise...did he just say Blaise...oh no!' _Draco thought. He knew Harry was with someone, everyone did, but he just didn't know it was Blaise Zabini. ***CURSES*** He had to quickly shake himself and bring his mind back to what was happening now for Harry was talking again.

"I waited for you to say that, I waited for a long time, but Dray you said nothing," tears where streaming down Harry's cheeks now. Shoving an acusing finger into Draco's chest he continued "But it is your loss, I'm with Blaise and I'm going to stay with him. He loves me and wasn't afriad to tell me. You know what Draco?"

Dray shook his head.

"He asked me to marry him and I..."

Eyes wide Draco thought _'Oh no, I really I'm to late, but wait maybe he said no.'_ Hope flare in Draco's heart, but it was short lived as the next words out of Harry's mouth were the ones he was hoping against.

"I said yes," Harry stormed away, leaving Draco standing there in stunned silence.

Crushed Draco blinked back tears, his heart breaking as he watched the one he loves walk away from him. As soon as the door closed behind Harry and his footsteps faded away, Draco let lose his magic trying to destroy himself. But that will never work for there are special wards on the castle to prevent anyone from comiting suicide.

(~**~)

School has been over for three years now when Draco recieves a wedding invitation to Harry James Potter and Blaise Alexander Zabini's wedding. The date was for next month on May 12. Draco is not sure if he wants to go it would be to hard. His quill hovered over the parchment as he thought back to all the times he could of told him. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he circled No, he couldn't deal with it. He would just be reminded of how he was To Late.

**The End**

A/N: See told you poor Draco. I gave Blaise a middle name, for he didn't have one :)


End file.
